harderstylesfandomcom-20200213-history
Headhunterz
Headhunterz is the alias of Dutch DJ and producer Willem Rebergen (12 September 1985). Headhunterz is also the founder of and currently releasing on the Art of Creation label. He is arguably the most popular hardstyle artist of today and currently the highest ranked harder styles DJ in the DJ Mag top 100, claiming the number 28 spot. Biography When it comes to Hardstyle, it is impossible to argue that any artist has had a bigger impact on the genre than Headhunterz. As soon as his first records were released, his unique melodic and energetic take on the genre sparked a new movement within dance music. His rise to the top has been unparalleled within his genre, and now, Headhunterz is once again taking Hardstyle to new heights. Willem Rebergen, aka Headhunterz, started his DJ career over a decade ago. In 2003, he received a ticket from a friend to visit Qlimax, one of the first Hardstyle parties in history. That night changed his life, and sparked something special within Willem. From that moment on, he was dedicated to becoming the best producer in the genre. Within a few years, he had a record deal and he was already a regular name at Hardstyle parties. In 2007, Headhunterz was asked to produce the anthem for the very event that introduced him to this special world - Qlimax. In 2008, Headhunterz joined forces with his friend & colleague Wildstylez to create Hardstyle supergroup Project One, and released an album that redefined the Hardstyle sound of the late 2000's. Come 2009, he was behind the anthem for Defqon.1, the biggest Hardstyle event in the world. By this point, every Hardstyle fan in the world knew the name Headhunterz, but no one could have predicted what came next. Headhunterz' new style of Hardstyle music made the genre an international phenomenon. It was no longer a style of music only for people in the European rave scene, but it became something worldly. He brought his sound to new audiences, and infected them with the unstoppable energy of Hardstyle music. By 2010, Headhunterz was already at the top of the genre, with each new track captivating his fans harder than the last. He remixed tracks for major EDM names like Hardwell & Kaskade, and collaborated with Krewella for the first Hardstyle track released on Ultra Records. After many years within Hardstyle, in 2014 Headhunterz decided to undertake a new challenge. He made a drastic switch - Headhunterz decided to branch away from his beloved genre, and have a go at something new. Within a flash, he was performing on main stages at EDM festivals, collaborating with artists like W&W, Steve Aoki and R3hab. Through this adventure, he discovered new parts of the world, made new fans, and learned what the rest of the music world was like. Just as the Hardstyle community thought they had lost their hero, things began to change again. At Defqon.1 2016, Headhunterz was a special guest at the Legends Show. This shocked the Hardstyle world, and rumors began to spread about his return. At Qlimax that same year, Headhunterz came back once again with Wildstylez for a special Project One performance. The Hardstyle world waited with bated breath to see what would come next. What followed were a few months of silence - everyone knew he was busy preparing something special, but no one knew exactly what. However, one thing was clear - whatever it was, had to do with Hardstyle. The following summer, all was revealed. 2017 was the year that Headhunterz officially returned to the genre. At Defqon.1, he announced his decision to return in front of 60,000 ecstatic fans. Upon his return, his newly announced comeback party at the Ziggodome was sold out within 30 minutes. This was the moment everyone in Hardstyle was waiting for - Headhunterz was back, and was performing Hardstyle music again. He was welcomed with open arms by the community, and travelled the world to celebrate his return with fans, old and new. After a long, arduous journey, Headhunterz is back home. He established a new label, Art of Creation, with his colleague Wildstylez. His first album after his return, "The Return of Headhunterz" provided a wealth of tracks for the summer of 2018, with which the Hardstyle world celebrated his return. With the album out of the way, Headhunterz is ready to take on new challenges. Now, he is hard at work in the studio, conquering new territory for his tribe, and bringing you new music that comes from within. Aliasses * Headhunterz * Antifact * Nasty D-Tuners * Shilo Trivia Willem is also a voice actor. He dubbed in some Dutch versions of popular movies and TV-series. * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Sam Dullard (Rocket Power) * Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter) * Peter Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Troy Bolton (High School Musical) Category:Artists